Missing scene from Date Night
by Olego
Summary: What happened when Kevin pulled Scotty into his apartment after their chat in Date Night?


First time: Missing scene

**First time: Missing scene from Date Night**

**Part I**

"I'm kidding… come in here!" Kevin pulled Scotty into his loft and closed the door behind them, looking around to see if any nosy neighbours were watching.

When he turned around Scotty was standing right there, smiling. They both knew it, this was their first time.

"You want something to drink… coffee, water, a beer?" Kevin looks with anticipation as Scotty smiles wider and nods.

"Whatever… a beer is good." Kevin returns shortly with two bottles. They sip, still awkwardly quiet.

Scotty knows he has to break down barriers with Kevin before they can do it. He can hear Kevin holding his breath, opening his mouth, as if to speak, but he doesn't, and closes it again. He sips his beer.

"I really liked being out with you." Kevin looks at him in disbelief. They just straighted out yesterday's inepted date, and Scotty tries to start over?

"I… guess I did too. We can do it again. If you… if you want to." Kevin stammers. He's just where Scotty wants him.

"I do." Scotty puts down his beer, slowly takes Kevin's beer and sits it down next to his own bottle. Kevin watches, his mouth a bit open. Scotty takes Kevins hands in his and sits them both down on the couch.

"I really like you." They look into each other's eyes, blue meets blue. Kevin can't believe the words he hear. Scotty – this guy who probably can get whoever he wants, someone more interesting than a 30 something attorney with assorted issues, likes him, and obviously wants to do this date thing again, part two.

"I too. You… too. Like… I… " Kevin notices his teen-like ramble and shuts up. Scotty laughs briefly and to smooth things over, at the same time they both lean in for the kiss that will make their inner hells break loose. Their mutual lean towards each other makes their lips meet with a minor explosion.

Kevin feels a hand on his inner thigh, moving slowly from the knee up. Another hand is firmly placed on the back of his head, making sure their lips don't part. All of a sudden they are legs and arms interwound in each other. Kevin ends up on his back with Scotty's eager body on top of him.

"This… is… so… uncomfortable…" All Kevin can do is to agree. They get up, slightly embarrassed, but definitely wanting more. They grin towards each other. Kevin knows it's up to him to invite Scotty to his bed. He puts his arms around Scotty, locking lips and leads the two of them towards the bedroom.

**Part II**

Scotty can feel it. He can feel it so certainly. It's around him in the air, it's around his body in Kevin's arms and most of all it's throbbing against his thigh. He knows that Kevin knows. He also knows that Kevin can feel him too.

Never before has Scotty lost his clothes so fast and without knowing where they end up. He's quite sure his t-shirt is hanging on a lamp, but for all he cares it can hang there forever.

Kevin places little kisses on Scotty's neck, his tongue exploring skin further and further down. He reaches Scotty's nipples. They get stiff and Scotty holds his breath as Kevin continues down to the belly button.

Kevin has never seen such an amazing belly button before. It's truly perfect, and truthfully lickable. Scotty sits up to encircle Kevins waist, pulling them down onto the bed with Kevin on top straddeling Scotty.

The smile on Kevin's face is seriously from ear to ear, making Scotty laugh in the middle of everything. Knowing how that could easily destory their fire, Scotty takes Kevin's face between his hands, pulling them down to his, kissing him tenderly.

Kevin's hand works Scotty's erection, releasing tension and receiving needy noises, as a confirmation he's going the right direction. Scotty lifts his head and whispers in Kevin's ear. "Take me." Seconds later Scotty comes all over Kevin's hand and stomach.

**Part III**

Scotty fell down and landed back first on the bed. Kevin landed next to him seconds later.

"Wow." Scotty breathed heavily. His body felt heavy and throbbing and he was unable to move, or even to open his eyes. He felt Kevin's hand on his stomach and felt small kisses popping on his neck.

"You're good." Kevin whispered in his ear. Scotty managed to grin.

"You're not exactly bad yourself."

It was the middle of the afternoon, but the two of them could do nothing but just lay there, arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
